


Pillow Talk

by kendokao



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Married Life, Non-Explicit Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendokao/pseuds/kendokao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Goku, dirty talk is useless. Chichi reflects on herself, her husband, and the making of their babies. A brief, brief insight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

When it comes to her husband, Chichi learns early on that dirty talk is useless. Their wedding night is an educational experience for the both of them. She is quick to realize that, sexually aware or not, Goku speaks the language of the physical; trying to guide him with words will only complicate matters, so she figures the best thing she can do is trust her instincts and his, and let nature take its course. She is not wrong. Much to her surprise and delight, the newlyweds develop a healthy, active sex life, and she finds herself pregnant with their first child in a matter of months. (That, unfortunately, is something she _does_ have to use words to explain, and in spite of her best efforts, she could swear Goku remains confused until the moment he sees the baby come out of her.)

Five years pass quickly, and during that time Chichi could not be happier – as a wife, as a mother, as a lover. But one day when their son is four years old, the quiet, simple life she and Goku have built for themselves gets turned upside down. A chain of events is set in motion, until she finds herself separated from her husband for the better part of three years. Upon their reunion, she is not surprised to uncover a sense of awkwardness lurking just beneath their passion and delight. After all, she is a modest woman, and aspects of herself have once again become unfamiliar in her husband’s absence. However, she lets it go, adhering to the same philosophy she did on their wedding night, with similar results.

During the three years Goku lives at home training for the android battle, they spend so much time in bed that Chichi marvels how their family remains the size it does. While they aren’t exactly _trying_ to give their boy a brother or sister (oh, to see Goku with a little girl would have been priceless) they aren’t _not_ trying, either. Sometimes, they even talk about it after, wondering if life is being created as they lie together amid tangled sheets.

Their wondering eventually comes to an end – another boy, it turns out – but not until the last possible second, so late Goku never even knows it. She comes to believe the gods must have been playing some kind of cruel joke (or orchestrating her saving grace; she can’t decide).

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from ff.net & LJ, circa 2010.
> 
> When it comes to writing Dragon Ball, I'm generally not much of a shipper, and normally I wouldn't give much thought to how Goku and Chichi spend sexytime. But I do believe Goku grew into married life & that Chichi wouldn't let 3 years of potential baby-making time go to waste while he was training at home. My headcanon is that Goten was conceived sometime before the first fight with the androids, as opposed to the final days before the Cell Games.


End file.
